¡Dejadme en paz!
by YaoiStuff
Summary: German tiene una cita con Town. German tiene una cita con Bers. German tiene una cita con Fernan. ¿Hay alguna otra persona que quiera una cita con German en el mismo día también? Xoda, sale de aquí weon!
**Aclaración:**

Hola.

Primero que nada, tengo que avisar que este fanfic ha sido creado con el propósito de complacer a todas esas shippers que han estado emparejando a German con la primera cosa que se mueve a su alrededor _(Así como yo…)_ No contendrá lemmon, no soy de las que escribe orgías ( _Y eso que escribí un trio entre Bers y los creadores de BenAndEd, lol_ ) si no que es mas bien un tipo de comedia romántica… espero y les guste, estas son mis cuatro parejas favoritas y supongo que la de muchas también. :u

Y segundo, quiero darle los créditos por el dibujo de la portada a K0M0RI, yo solo me tome el tiempo de buscar una portada en Google imágenes y su arte me fascino, por eso decidí ponerlo y darle los créditos.

Link de su Deviantart:

 **—**

Todo había comenzado el jueves por la mañana, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar como loco al estar recibiendo llamadas y mensajes, uno tras otro.

Al principio se asusto al creer que era su propia madre quien le llamaba para avisarle de una terrible emergencia, pero ese sentimiento de angustia cambio a uno de confusión al ver la pantalla de su móvil, era el mismísimo TownGamePlay, o más bien, Álvaro, quien le estaba llamando.

Si, después de que los tres, Town, Bers y Fernan se comprometieron a grabar varios videos juntos estos también decidieron mantener el contacto entre ellos no solo por redes sociales, si no que también se pasaron sus números telefónicos para lo que sea que fuera, ya sea salir o grabar uno que otro Video si es que alguno visitaba el país del otro.

Respondió la llamada, un poco confundido y a la vez alegre de que Álvaro le llamara por primera vez a su móvil.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo German.

\+ ¿Aló? —Desde el otro lado de la línea parecía escucharse a Town, quien por parecía estarse asegurando de que su voz se escuchara bien por completo. — ¿German? —Pregunto.

—Tu papi rico—Contesto riéndose.

+Ay, entonces si eres tú. —De igual manera, Town empezó a reírse del otro lado de la línea, aunque debido a la señal se le escuchaba entre-cortado.

—Jaja, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? — Pregunto el chico mientras un bostezo se le escaba, dándole a entender a Town que estaba dormido antes de que le llamara.

+Quería decirte que si grabábamos aquí en Madrid—Hablo con su típica voz tierna. —Es que… no sé, me gustaría salir contigo un rato, sirve que puedes venir y conocer España un rato, ¿No?

—Bueno…—German se quedo pensativo. Era un poco raro el que Álvaro le obligara ir hasta España solo para que salieran un rato, pero tampoco era mala idea, pronto tendría que ir a la firma de su nuevo libro, y estar ahí días antes no estaría nada mal como para disfrutar salir un rato. —Creo que sí… puedo ir.

+Así tenemos este fin de semana para hacer muchas cosas.

—Jaja sí—Empezó a reír junto a Town, pero el sonido de un pitido proveniente de su teléfono empezó a sonar, alguien mas le estaba llamando. —Bueno, en un rato hago maletas, te hablo luego, chao. —Se despidió de una vez, y colgó sin esperar respuesta de Town, ya se disculparía por eso después.

— ¿Aló? —Cuando colgó, dejo que la otra llamada entrante se contestara.

 _\+ ¿Bueno? +_ Era Bers, reconoció su voz de inmediato.

—Se te escucha.

 _+Ah, perdona tío, pensé que no. +_ Se disculpo.

—Nah, no hay problema. ¡Justo acabo de colgarle a tu primo! Lol.

 _\+ ¿Él te llamo? +_ Pregunto, por su tonó parecía estar molesto.

—Sí, es que me dijo que saliéramos un rato, ya sabes.

 _\+ ¿Él va ir para allá, o tú para acá?_

—Yo iré para allá, creo que estaré ya allá para mañana en la tarde.

 _\+ ¡Entonces deberías estar empacando!_

—Weon, acabo de despertar y ya tengo un viaje que planear, tan siquiera déjame levantarme de la cama.

 _+Ah… pero ya quiero tenerte aquí…+_ Trato de sonar provocativo, pero eso obviamente lo hacia en broma.

German rio entre dientes. —De acuerdo, me apresurare.

 _\+ Vale, y si quieres_ _ **yo te**_ _re_ _ **cojo**_ _en el aeropuerto y ya vamos a la convención._

— ¿Convención? —Estaba confundido.

 _+Revisa twitter._

—Mejor dime.

\+ Bueno, invitaron a varios youtubers de diferentes países, pero dijeron que fuera quien quisiera ir, prometieron que seria todo al estilo "Proyecto X", el problema es que es el lunes, cuando ya te marches, Pero al menos podemos ir a la convención que se esta realizando desde hace como dos días.

—No, planeaba quedarme toda la semana ahí, ya sabes… por lo del libro, así que si puedo ir.

 _+Bueno, pues… ahí te espero._

— ¡Mas te vale no dejarme plantado!

 _+Vale, vale… chao. +_ Se despidió.

—Chao. —De igual manera se despidió, y quien colgó fue él.

Observo como la pantalla de llamada cambiaba, y en su lugar se ponía su protector de pantalla. Bloqueo el teléfono y lo puso encima del cajón que estaba al lado de su cama, dejo salir un pesado y satisfactorio suspiro. Ahora por haberse comprometido tenía un montón de cosas por hacer. Según lo que recordaba desde Chile a España eran solo 12 horas de viaje, lo que lo convertiría como el viaje con las horas mas cortas que recordaba había hecho.

Con mucha pereza se levanto de la cama, y se puso algo de ropa nueva, se había bañando la noche anterior, no tenia preocupación por hacerlo de nuevo si ya estaba aseado. Al terminar, tomo de nuevo su teléfono y llamo a su madre, contándole sobre el viaje, y pidiéndole de favor si podría cuidar a sus mascotas, odiaba dejarlas solas si se trataba de viajar, prefería dejarlas con alguien de confianza, ella acepto con toda seguridad, al fin y al cabo ella la mayoría de veces era quien las cuidaba.

Colgó la llamada, al menos ya tenía quien las cuidara. Ahora por lo que debía preocuparse era por empacar todo lo necesario y comprar su boleto de avión, pero eso no sería mucho problema.

—Pero primero… ¡A desayunar! — Se dijo a si mismo.

Fue hasta los trastes, y saco un plato hondo, de paso fue hasta el estante y el refrigerador, para sacar el cereal y la leche, y vaciar ambos en el plato. Tomo una cuchara aparte y tomo una gran cucharada para luego meterla a su boca, masticando el alimento.

Para no aburrirse tanto mientras comía, saco otra vez su teléfono, pero esta vez para concentrarse a revisar sus redes sociales, como Twitter y Youtube, no había mucho, simplemente algunos de sus fans comentando sus publicaciones /videos y uno que otro hater. También tenía un montón de mensajes, pero esos eran hacia su teléfono.

Paso de las aplicaciones a la bandeja de mensajes, y miro con detalle cada uno de ellos, algunos eran de Lenay, y otros de su hermano, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Fernan le había mandado más de 7 mensajes, y todos ellos eran preguntándole si iría al evento que Bers ya le había mencionado.

 ** _EL FERNAN:_**

¿Iras al evento?

¿Iras al evento? X2

¿Iras al evento? X3

¿Iras al evento? X4

¿Iras al evento? X5

¿Iras al evento? X6

¿Iras al evento? X7

 ** _German:_**

Sí, si iré al evento.

Respondió, y espero la respuesta del otro, mientras que él seguía comiendo de su cereal.

 ** _EL FERNAN:_**

Bueno.

Esa fue su única respuesta. German rio y negó con la cabeza, tanto mambo para esa simple contestación. Cerró la conversación y siguió mirando sus mensajes y hubo uno que le llamo su atención, era de un numero desconocido, y provenía de chile.

 ** _+56 *** ******* :_**

 _¿Estarás en el evento?_

 **German:**

¿y tú eres…?

 ** _+56 *** ******* :_**

 _Solo responde._

 **German:**

Primero dime quien eres.

El extraño tardo en responder, parecía que se había quedado sin ninguna respuesta.

 ** _+56 *** ******* :_**

Soy el Vardoc.

 ** _German:_**

Ah… entonces sí, iré.

¿Y tú?

¿Cambiaste de número?

"Vardoc" se la paso escribiendo durante unos segundos, y German solo esperaba la respuesta final, hasta que la palabra "Escribiendo…" se borro, y en su lugar apareció la ultima conexión del contacto.

—Oww. —Pronuncio German.

Tantas llamadas en un solo día por ese simple evento, ahora se encontraría con todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que se volvió amigos gracias a Youtube, y quizá, hasta con mas.

Termino con su plato, y fue a llevarlo al lava vajillas de nuevo, volviendo de su viaje ya se ocuparía de lavarlo. Ahora lo que tenía que importarle era el organizarse para ya poder irse.

Solo se preguntaba… ¿Por qué tenia ese extraño sentimiento de adrenalina? ¿Algo increíble le iba a pasar mientras estaba ahí? Podría ser, ya que como se había comentado antes, sería algo al estilo "Proyecto X"

Bueno, tarde o pronto… lo averiguaría.


End file.
